


Unravel [Season 2]

by Kunn0ichiL3g3nd



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd/pseuds/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd
Summary: [Gang AU] 4 Seasons. One genre. Seven men who share the same dangerous job: They are all tortured souls who form one singular unit of trained thugs that govern a few territories of downtown Seoul. However, the seven brothers live in separate safe houses. One girl who accidentally finds herself in the middle of a turf war, gets dragged into the battle herself. The ruthless leader of the group that happens to be Bangtan's rival, has ties to the youngest member: Jungkook. An Ex-double agent who once worked for the rival gang and double crossed his friends in Bangtan, now is kept in the dark as a prisoner. How will the events of this story unfold? Will they all crumble under pressure like a House of Cards? Or can they work together and set their differences aside?





	1. Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> [Warning: This story contains graphic language and graphic action. Strong caution is advised.]
> 
> Link to third season below:
> 
> [ **Unravel [Season 3]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171378) (784 words) by [**Kunn0ichiL3g3nd**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd)  
>  Chapters: 1/10  
> Fandom: [방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/%EB%B0%A9%ED%83%84%EC%86%8C%EB%85%84%EB%8B%A8%20%7C%20Bangtan%20Boys%20%7C%20BTS)  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death  
> Characters: Moon Taeil, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Park Chanyeol  
> Additional Tags: Graphic Description, Explicit Language, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Gun Violence, Alternate Universe  
> Summary:
> 
> [Gang AU] 4 Seasons. One genre. Seven men who share the same dangerous job: They are all tortured souls who form one singular unit of trained thugs that govern a few territories of downtown Seoul. However, the seven brothers live in separate safe houses. One girl who accidentally finds herself in the middle of a turf war, gets dragged into the battle herself. The ruthless leader of the group that happens to be Bangtan's rival, has ties to the youngest member: Jungkook. An Ex-double agent who once worked for the rival gang and double crossed his friends in Bangtan, now is kept in the dark as a prisoner. How will the events of this story unfold? Will they all crumble under pressure like a House of Cards? Or can they work together and set their differences aside?

****[FLASHBACK]****

  
"Well, you see.... Funny you mention that." He said mysteriously. You gawk at him, wondering what he was about to tell you "What?" You ask gently. You watch closely as he pulled his beanie off, revealing his platinum blond hair to its fullest extent. After that, he took the black mask off, tossing it away as well. You gasp as he reveals his identity to you.

  
"This place IS silver hawk. My name is V." He smirked. "Sorry I had to lie to you."

You were completely dumbfounded. You had no clue that he would end up being the very person you so desperately searched for. He never really gave you the impression that it was him... Or that he could've been stringing you along The thought never crossed your kind. Not even once.  
"W-what the...YOU'RE him?!" Your eyes widened as he lifted his hand to give you a peace sign in a silly fashion. "Mhm. The one any only." He nodded softly.

****[END FLASHBACK]****

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
You felt so used, and betrayed. Why did he feel the need to lie to you this whole time? How come he couldn't have relayed this to you sooner? Why was he being so secretive? You were wondering how many other things he was keeping from you, that he wasn't telling you. It honestly hurt your pride. You felt as though you can't trust anyone or believe anything people say. But was that selfish of you?

_'Dammit.'_

You scoff, shaking your head disappointingly. You weren't going to lie. You were a bit upset. "Are you fucking kidding me?" You say loudly, stomping towards him and slapping him on his arm. He was visibly shocked by that. He didn't expect you to give him that sort of reaction. He visibly flinched by the sudden assault. "W-woah! I-"

"You don't think you could have told me this earlier? When I asked the first time?" You grumbled, folding your arms against your chest. You seethed so hard, steam could erupt from your ears at any point. In turn, he just shook his head, and chuckled.

"You don't get it. That is highly valuable information, that is not something I was going to blurt out in the open while we were running. Yoongi and I both told you that we would explain all of this to you, did we not? I will tell you. You just have to trust me." He tapped his fingers against his folded arms, giving you a firm stare.

You flinch at the near mention of the other man's name, quickly recalling in your mind the graphic images of him being shot right in front of your eyes. Later finding him full of holes, due to your poor choice in getting you both to safety. You couldn't help but feel responsible for how that unfolded.

Your heart pounded hard inside your chest, threatening to burst open. "D-do you know if he is he okay? Do you know if he's alive?" You ask hesitantly, launching your body toward him to grab his arm. He just stared at you blankly, giving a weak smile.  
"Unfortunately, Y/N, we have no way of visibly tracking our teammates while we are out on missions. Less technology carried on our persons, less chance it will be hacked into and having us followed. He already shared too much by divulging you his real name." He shrugged. At his obvious blatant disregard of how dire the situation sounded, you couldnt help but feel upset. It was bad enough someone's life hung on the balance, and now this man- V person, is making light of the situation.

"What do you mean? You can't give out your names? So why did he do it?" You ask curiously. He shrugged, turning away to waltz over to his desk. "Eh, he does what he wants."

You walk over to him. "What now? What does all this mean for me?"

He turned back to face you. "Firstly, I will explain everything to you. At least, everything that I am allowed to discuss. Secondly, I will escort you to the next rendezvous point when the time is right.  
"So, how about it? Do you want to sit here while I lecture you? Or would you like to take a tour around my humble abode?" He smirked. Every time he did, butterflies erupted inside your stomach.

**What do you want to do?**

_**•1. Listen to his lecture.** _

_**•2. Go on the tour.** _

**[END: S2 CHAPTER 1]**


	2. Wired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason, you decide to go on a tour. However, something bad happens that cuts your relaxation time, short.

_**•Based on the previous poll, you vie for the tour around the building. Even though that is pointless and will make you lose out on pertinent information, you think that getting a rundown of this place would also be beneficial. Somehow...** _

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
You think about it for a moment. You were uneasy, afraid to make a lapse in judgment. Taking a deep breath to recenter your thoughts, you look up at him, holding firm on the choice. You chose the tour around the base, instead of hearing the debrief about why you are here and what all of this means to you.

"I'd like a tour. I think I need a bit of a break from all the technicalities of things. I don't think my brain can process all of this information all in one go." You say softly, rubbing your pained eyes.

V nodded, knowing full well of your weariness. He couldn't help but agree. "Alright, I get it. I figured you would want to know. But, okay! I respect your wishes!" He clapped his hands together loudly, as a box smile formed across his face.  
"Let me show you around! Perhaps the others will be available to meet you!" He said all too cheerfully as he lead you out of his stuffy office and back out into the hallway. You followed him close behind, watching him point out what all of the rooms were for.

"These are mostly our team's rooms. Some are empty, some are occupied." He explained, going into further about whose is whose. Some of the names were so complicated, you didn't quite grasp them all. How you thought this would be easier to get though, was beyond you.

_'I think I made a mistake. Ugh.'_

_Jane._  
_Shell._  
_Taeil_  
_Park_

  
Those were the only ones you could dare to remember. _Last names? First names? Were they code names of some sort?_ You were so curious but didn't dare ask him all that at once. You recall how Yoongi acted when you asked too many questions. Speaking of which, that reminded you. This was the perfect time to ask V about Yoongi. "So, are they all under your command? What about Yoongi? Does he stay here, too?"

As you asked that, he stopped to glance back at you with a questioning look. He had to laugh. "Oh dear, Y/N, I thought you didn't want to hear about all of the complicated stuff? Boy, are you indecisive." He said, with a deep chuckle. That made your cheeks heat up.

"Well, yeah but I didn't think a small harmless question like that, would be too difficult for you to answer." You say, rolling your eyes. He smiled and turned back away to continue walking forward. "You're funny. Now, over here to your right where we are coming up to, is our lounge. Where we hang out."

He stopped and pointed to his left, using his left thumb. You follow his hand to see where he is pointing. How casually were they about all this?

_Aren't they a gang or something?_

"That over there, is where we do all of our business stuff. There ahead about 5 paces, is the rest room, and-"  
Before he could finish giving you the tour of the other places you didn't get to see, a young looking female with short, black hair came running up to the two of you. She looked visibly distressed. She was panting, out of breath like she just ran a mile.

"V!! There you are... I've got bad news! We've got company."  
V frowned, slumping over slightly in a sad, disappointing manner.  
"Ah! Already? I didn't get to finish the tour." He sighed, pouting a little. Was that really what he was worried about right now? Geez... The audacity.

"Oh, well. C'est la vie!" He shrugged and turned back to you with a wide grin. "Time to move." He said excitedly while bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. You furrow your brows, wondering what he meant. "Where? What's happening? Where are we going?"

"Why, to take you to the next rendezvous point, of course!" He reached out and grabbed your hand, pulling you with him as he ran down a corridor that you didn't recognize. "Thanks, Jane! I'll be back soon so, hold down the fort!" He called back to the female teammate. You didn't know what to make of all this. You still had more questions, than answers. You groan as you finally pick up your feet and run alongside him.

"What about the debrief? What about the questions I have?" You yell as you struggle to keep up with his fast pace. He laughed and as you both maneuvered down the long, windy corridor, he pushed through a heavy metal door that lead to the outside. Perhaps, it's a back way.  
"I'll tell you on the way! Now, I'm going to ask you a question and to determine on what you will be told, you have to choose the right path." He let go of your hand, winking. You blink, looking at him in shock. "What?" You say disgustedly. Is this all a joke?  
"You heard me. Now, over there-" He points to a rusty, barbed wire fence out looking a bunch of freight cars on the other side. "That's a route that is time consuming to get through, but is easy to dodge enemies.

  
"And to our left-" He directs your attention to where he was pointing next. You see a long, 30 foot stretch of alleyway that looked like it lead to an open area of land. You really couldn't see too far down that way, but it looked clear.  
"That is a straight shot to where we need to go, but we will be out in the open. We will be highly vulnerable to enemies. But it's faster."

Your heart thumped hard, your breathing quickened. You had no idea how to begin to choose. Why was he leaving all of this on your shoulders? Why was it on YOUR shoulders? Is there an easy way out?

"Choose wisely, Y/N."

**Which route do you take?**

_**•1. Hop the fence.** _

_**•2. Take the alleyway.** _

_****_

**[END: SEASON 2 CHAPTER 2]**

 

 


	3. Persevere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get yourself injured in the middle of running from the enemy. They are hot on your tail. Do you confide in him about your injury? Will you take the risk of being caught?

_**•Based on the previous choice, you think that jumping the fence was the best option.** _

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
You still weren't too keen on being the scapegoat for the decision making process. It frustrated you to no end. "S-seriously? W-why me?" You scoff, stepping away from V to rethink things. He merely sighed at your hesitant behavior. He tapped his foot against the ground.

"You dragged yourself into our business. Since you are under our pretection, and are given access to the layouts of our bases, than that means you are a part of our group. A new member. Therefore, new recruits must showcase and prove their worth. Now, since enemy footsoldiers are coming into our territory, we need to hurry and go. So, please choose quickly. We are on a timeframe." He smiled which only caused you to feel livid. Truthfully, you wished you could reach over and smack that smile off his face.

_But what would that do?_

Groaning out your transgression, you take some time to think about it. After a few moments, you have finally settled on a choice. You just hope that it was the right one to make. "The fence!" You point out, while looking up at V for some confirmation. He nodded his head, seeming to approve that notion.

"The fence it is. Let's get climbing!" He said all too happily and hopped up onto the chain link fence, getting a good foothold inside of one of the links to balance himself. "Follow my lead, and you'll be fine. But hurry. I think I hear footsteps."  
You nod your head and mimic his movements, climbing up onto the fence besides him. Admittedly, you were a bit awkward because you've never done this kind of thing before. Parkour and physical exercise most definitely wasn't your cup of tea.

As you continue to climb clumsily and slowly, V made it to the top and was about to pull his body over the top where the barbs were, when he spotted a couple of enemy gunmen that were vastly approaching. He gasped and quickly climbed over to the other side, bending down towards you.

"Y/N! Hurry! We've got company. Climb faster!!" He yelled, adamant to get you over in a quicker fashion. He stretches his hand out to you, pleading you to take it.

"W-What?" You say softly, frantically throwing a glance over your shoulder to see what he was talking about. As you peer back, it was as you suspected. The men were indeed closing in on you two. They had guns drawn and were aiming them in your general direction. They meant business. That lead you into panic mode and caused your adrenaline to kick in.   
You punched it into overdrive and shimmied upwards, getting to the top. V was helping you when gunshots were fired. You could hear the conversations of the armed men who were now hot on your trail.

"They're climbing the fence, heading to the otherside!" One man yelled.

"STOP THEM! The other one growled.

V jumps up to grasp both of your arms as soon you were close enough and you hoisted yourself up and over the barbed wire, to the other side, thanks to his help. "Come on, hurry! We've got to go!"  
"I'm trying!!" You snapped at him, wishing he wouldn't rush you all the time, regardless if there were assailants after you. As you pulled your leg over and down the other side of the fence, you felt a sharp pain on the inside of your right leg. You flinched in pain, letting out a soft whimper. But you were quiet enough not to let V hear you. You knew now that you had stupidly injured yourself. That frightened you. You didn't want to be a burden. A part of your jeans were cut, and your leg was bleeding. Your pants must have been snagged on the climb over. _'Shit! Shit!'_

You both dropped down, coming face to face with the two men as they approached the chain link fence, barely missing you. Without saying a word, V grabbed your hand and ran with you inside the area of freight containers to gain some distance. You could hear the men shouting an order to one another from behind you as you both run away:

"Go go! Let's take the alleyway! We'll cut them off around the otherside!"

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
You tried your best to run, but you were in pain. Your leg throbbed and you felt like an idiot for not being more careful. Running along with him, you went through a maze of freight cars. Twisting, turning, left right, like an endless sea. It took forever to even reach the middle. You had to stop him. You needed to tell him. He didn't know and since he was a bit more in shape than you, you couldn't help but feel guilty for being such a burden.   
"V, I need to tell you something! Please stop!" You panted heavily, wincing from the unbearable pain of the gash in your leg. He noticed the severity of your command, and stopped. He let go of your hand and looked at you. His face was blank, but his eyes were soft.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked in his deep, smooth voice. You bit your lip, weighing the options and outcomes in your mind.

**What do you tell him? Do you tell him that you are injured and ask to rest? Or do you suppress the secret, and wait until you have crossed through to the other side of the freight site?**

_**•1. Don't tell him. Keep going.** _

_**2\. Tell him so you can rest.** _

**[END: SEASON 2 CHAPTER 3]**


	4. Heal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung managed to lead you to the next hideout, safely. Unfortunately, he doesn't stick around. What will you do when you are in a new environment and completely alone?

_**•Based on the previous poll, you unanimously chose to keep quiet about your injury.** _

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
You were about to open your mouth to tell him about the pain you were suffering from, but then a small voice in the back of your skull was whispering in your ear to keep it to yourself. You close your eyes, gently exhaling.

_'No. No. No... I can't. I can't tell him.'_

With bated breath, you have chosen to keep the fact that you are injured to yourself, pulling back from telling V. It was time to be strong. This wasn't the place to be taking breaks. The show must go on. Even though your leg hurt and you were losing blood, you suppressed the pain and kept your mouth shut.

"Um..." You mumble lightly while keeping your head down. You stumble over the words that you were trying to say, changing your mind last minute about alarming him of your wound. You had to think of something quick to tell him so he won't get suspicious. "I... j-just wanted to thank you. F-for helping me, that is."

V looked at you in confusion, with narrowed eyes. He didn't seem to be buying it. He wasn't stupid. You can't blame him. You wouldn't either, if you were in his position.   
"You scream at me to stop, in the middle of our escape only to tell me thank you?" He raised an eyebrow curiously as he studied your face. He was trying to read you. You blushed from embarrassment. No time to get caught. You had to make it look real.

"S-sorry, yeah. We can continue." You quickly answer him to get him off your back. "So, where to now?" You smile weakly. He sighed, letting your awkward exchange go for now. "We have to traverse the rest of these freight containers, while also dodging the bad guys."

"Who are they, anyway? You said you'd explain." You were hoping he would oblige, and give you something to work with. He took a moment to survey the area. "They are members from another group that we go head to head with, quite often. Come on, let's not stay here. It's not safe to stay in one spot for long." He jerked his head in the direction he wants you to follow and he takes off running as you follow suit. (Well, as best as you can with a throbbing gash.)

Luckily, there weren't any further causes of distress as the both of you successfully make it across the rest of the area, coming out of the other side. V looked around, checking every possible nook and cranny. He was thorough. A much needed skill to possess in his line of work. There are no signs of the enemy. Best news you've seen all day.

"Looks like we made it. Come on, we have to go through this gate and take a right." He looked down to address you, as he sets his hands on his hips. "Are you still doing okay? You look pale." He chuckled while eyeing you.

By this point, you couldn't go any further. Your leg throbbed and you started to feel dizzy. "I.. h-have to tell you something." You say as you slowly start to sit down on the ground. His face softened, studying you carefully. He had no clue. "What is it?" His face softened, catching the serious shift of tone in your voice.

You pointed to the inside of your leg, pointing out the two inch long gash located on the side of your right calf. He gasped sharply, crouching down to survey it a bit closely.   
"What the fuck, Y/N! Where did this come from?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" He snapped, carefully taking your leg in his hands to look at it closer. It was so sudden that you almost fell off balance.

You suddenly felt extremely guilty. As if you were being harshly scolded by your Dad or an older Brother. "I didn't want to slow you down." You mumble sadly. He scoffed and shook his head. "Don't say that. It's my mission to keep you safe. I could have made time to take care of this." He proceeded to take off his jacket, ripping it up to create a makeshift bandage to tie you leg up, with. You roll your eyes.

"Oh, yeah! Causing us to become surrounded and shot to death while we are sitting around with our thumbs up our asses? No way!" You huff and look away in utter annoyance. He laughed at your reaction.   
"Well, look at you. You're starting to think just like us. I'm starting to like you. Maybe you really could join our squad. We are looking for an 8th." He smirked, giving a wink. You stared at him in disgust. Your mouth hung open. "Join a gang? No, thanks. I'll stay in school, instead."

He laughed again then without warning, he gently picked you up bridal style. "I'll let you think on it. Now, I'm gonna have to carry you all the way to the next place. You won't be able to walk."   
You gasp as you were lifted up. Not taking a liking to being tossed around like a ragdoll. "H-hey! W-wait, what are you-"

"Just deal with it."

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
With luck on your side, you take some backroads, cut through old buildings, and abandoned parts of the city that no one would occupy. V had no further problems as he transferred you to the next rendezvous spot.

_'I don't have much faith that this won't be another dump, like Silverhawk was.'_ You thought.

You has to eat those words the moment they slipped your dry, chapped lips. The outside of the place you came upon, seemed promising. Nothing like you have ever seen before. Upon arrival, he set you down onto your feet. He helped you walk up to a large iron rod gate. Standing on the other side of the fence, you came face to face with a tall man with kind eyes. He had soft looking plump lips and had blond hair as well. "Long time no see, V. I thought you died."

"Sorry, Hyung. Had a lot of obstacles." He jerked his head, motioning to you. You shoot him a scary glare. But he only ignored your futile attempts at being intimidating. The man turned to you and smiled as soon as he saw you.

"I see. Who is your friend?" V simply shrugged. "I picked her up along the way. She was a target of the man Yoongi was following after. Can you take care of her? Since she's been involved with us, she won't be safe anywhere else."

"Of course, V. Here is your next assignment." The man reached through the bars of the gate to hand V a flat, padded envelope. You tilt your head, wondering what could be inside that file. V peeked inside and just nodded, holding it to his body. "Gotcha. Thanks, Jin. I'll be off, now." He turned to you. "He will take care of you. He will make sure you get everything you need."

You gawk at him, not really knowing what to say. On one hand, you were grateful for everything he did, but on the other hand, all you wanted to do was go back home. It was so late in the night, dawn's about to break. You were worried about your pet and about your work, waiting for you back at home.   
"You're leaving?"

You ask a bit too sadly. A soft, gently, boxy smile stretched along his face. "We'll see each other again." He reached his hand out for a handshake but, you didn't want any of that. A handshake would not suffice. Not really waiting for permission, you ran up to throw your arms around him, hugging him tightly. At first, he was surprised. He froze, not moving. But after a few awkward seconds, he hugged you back, patting your shoulder.   
"There there. Now, go inside with Jin where it's safe. We will stay in contact." He nodded and turned away from you two, taking off down the street. You watched his retreating back disappear into the night. You sigh out, turning back to the other man. He had already opened the gate, with his arm outstretched.

"Come on, dear. Let's take this conversation inside the house. I'll show you around, or we can go have some dinner." You chuckle. "Dinner at 5 o clock in the morning?" You ask sarcastically. He checked his watch. "Oh yes, it is pretty late, isn't it?" He smiled sincerely. That made you blush and look away, looking around as you followed him on the small, pebble pathway up to the front door. He lead you inside, shutting and locking the door behind you. "Welcome to safehouse # **6**." You look around, noticing a few people lounging around.

**What is your next choice?**

_**•1. Tour around.** _

_**•2. Go to the bathroom and wash up.** _

_**•3. Try to escape?** _

_**•4. Chat with people inside.** _

_**•5. Seek medical attention.** _

**[END: SEASON 2 CHAPTER 4]**


	5. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel relieved after finally getting someone to treat your wound. However... Who is the other occupant lying in the other bed beside you?

_**•Based on the previous chapter, you have chosen to ask him for medical assistance. Wise choice.** _

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
You step toward the seemingly mysterious man, gathering up the courage to properly ask him. You were nervous, being here in a completely new environment, with no one you knew. But perhaps this Jin guy could help you. You just have to stop yourself from being so tense and standoffish.

_'I don't even know him. W-what if this is all a trap, and he's a bad guy too?'_

You gather up the courage, scanning your brain for the right words. "S-sir? I was injured while out with V. I c-can barely walk so I was wondering if-"

Before you could finish your sentence, he stretched his hand out to you. Which made you cut your sentence off. "Say no more! Come with me. Take my hand. I'll help you to the infirmary." He gave you a gentle smile which not only gave you butterflies in your stomach, it also sent a weird, cool chill down your spine. He seemed pretty nice. Maybe you are wrong in thinking badly about him.

"Thank you." You nod nod your head while reluctantly grabbing his hand.  
_'Seriously, what's with everyone grabbing my hand, today?'_ You thought while rolling your eyes as he led you down a small hallway, to the back of the house. He stopped at a big, white door with a fancy, intricate doorknob. Is that necessary?

He turns the handle, swinging the door open. "Here we are!" He says as he enters inside, revealing a large room with several beds, all nice and neat. Flowers hung from the windows, plants sat on each corner of the room giving it a very relaxed, and comfortable atmosphere.

You take a moment to look around, taking in the atmosphere of the place. It was impressive. "Th-this is nice." You meekly say as you continue to scan the medical room. He smiled at you. "Why thanks. I designed it myself. Now, climb up on here and I'll go grab some supplies."

You were a bit scared because you didn't want to be left alone here. You never know what could happen. But as he walked out of the room, you look over to your left and see a person inhabiting another bed. Perhaps a young adult. He was turned on his side, facing away from you. You really couldnt tell what he looked like because he was wearing a black hoodie. But he was quite built. It made you feel weird.

_'Why the hell are all of these people I'm meeting, hot af? Ugh. No, y/n... You just got out of a relationship. Stop looking.'_

Part of you wanted to say something to start a conversation, but another part of you was saying: _Mind your own business by keeping your mouth shut._ You don't know what kind of people live here.   
Surveying him closer, he didn't look as though he was injured. It was hard to tell. Then again, you could be wrong. Not like it pertained to you. Everyone has their own reasons why they need a bit of a break. All you could do, was relentlessly ponder why he was here.

Before you could make a decision, Jin came back in and went to your side, sitting down. He was slipping on some gloves. You immediately bit your lip.   
"Are you the doctor here?" He looked at you. You felt uneasy. Should you trust anyone here, to give you medical attention?

"Yes, something like that. I take care of the others when they come back from missions. Now, you said you have an injury on your leg, right? I'll have to cut your jeans off a bit to access the wound. Is that alright?"   
Your heart thumped hard in your chest, gripping the cool sheets underneath you.   
"Y-yes, that's fine." He smiled and nodded to you once more. "Alright, thank you Y/N." He leaned down and used some medical scissors to cut the material near the wound. He lifted your leg up gently to do this. You looked away for the next 10 minutes, not really wanting to watch him as he treated your wound. And you hoped to whatever god that was out there, for it not to be painful.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
He finished treating the wound. He began packing up the equipment and cleaning the area up. He popped off his gloves and tossed them into a nearby trashcan. "You were lucky it wasn't too deep. You escaped nerve damage and stitches. Just don't move around too much, and it won't reopen. Got it?" You look up at him. You felt relieved that it wasn't serious.

"Got it, doc." He pat your arm and stood up to his feet. "Good. Now rest here for a bit, I'm going to go take care of a few things. You'll be safe in here. And don't mind that one over there." He motioned with his head to the person on the other bed beside you. "He's a quiet one." You give him a weak smile and watch him leave the room once again.

**What do you do now?**

_**•1. Talk to the mystery man.** _

_**•2. Get up and move around.** _

_**•3. Close your eyes to nap.** _

 

**[END: SEASON 2 CHAPTER 5]**


	6. Jungkook, the Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally talk to the young male in the room. The only other person in this infirmary. But you quickly learn that he is devious and rebellious. What will you do when he tries to persuade you to leave?

_**•Based on the previous poll, you once again, decide to try and speak to the young male laying beside you.** _

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
Seeing as you had some time to yourself, you wondered how you were going to spend it. Your phone was dead, but didn't have a cord on yout person to charge it. Looking around, you didn't spot any immediate activities you are able to occupy your attention with, seeing as how you had a strict order to stay put. You sigh, laying back down in the bed you were in. A thought came to you just as your head touched the pillows.  _'Hm. I could talk to the kid next to me? Say... Hi? I dunno if he'll talk to me, but It's worth a shot.'_

Settling the debate silently, you finally decide to strike up a conversation with him. Here's to hoping he obliges! Whether this was a good idea or not, you were not so sure on... However, you didn't stop to think about the repercussions. You turn to face him.

You throw on a friendly voice. "Hey, what are you in here for?" You ask with a smile on your face. At first, he didn't say anything back. Perhaps he didn't hear you, or maybe he was asleep. So you sit up in your bed, slowly turning over so your legs dangle off the side, and reach a hand over towards him, poking his back softly. _You really couldn't stop yourself... Could you?_

"Hey, are you dead?" But before you could get a response, he whipped an arm up and snatched your wrist between his hand. Which made you jump. You weren't expecting it. At this point, you were blushing hard. You could now see his face fully as he was now sitting upright, staring at you with an aggitated look.

"Can't a guy get some fucking sleep around here?"   
You were visibly disgusted by his reaction. You never thought that he would have such a negative response to that. But then again, you did just poke the poor man and woke him up from a nap. _Oops_!

"S-sorry. You weren't responding so I thought you died." You weakly smiled, hoping to get a kind reaction from him. But that was too much to ask for. Because he just let your hand go, rolling his eyes and sat up. He was actually pretty handsome. Unfortunately.   
Why is it that every person you've met so far, have all been Male and super attractive? He had Pink-ish red hair and dark brown eyes. He was young. Very young. He couldn't be much older than you.

"I wish. At least I would get some decent sleep instead of being bothered 24 fucking seven."

You frown at his reply. He sounded irritated. You didn't mean to upset him. You were just trying to joke around. Pretty soon, Jin had come back into the room and interrupted the conversation. "Ah! Jungkook, I see you are awake now." You both simultaneously look up to look at him. You grumble internally. You wanted to talk to him more but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah, I guess so. How soon can I go back out?" He grinned. Jin looked distressed at the younger man's question. You thought it was odd. You wanted to know why. "Not until that is out of your system and I can run a few more tests." He rolled his eyes and laid back down, growling.   
"I feel fine, though! I'm no longer vomiting." You furrow your brows, butting into their chat.

"Are you sick, or something?" You ask sincerely. He just shot you a look, then answered in a flat, monotone voice: "I was poisoned by an enemy scout." Then he smiled. It was a cute smile, that reminded you of a fluffy animal. But was it really appropriate to be laughing about a serious matter?

"What?" Was all you could muster. He sighed and folded his arms behind his head. He didn't say anymore.

But Jin spoke up. "I'm sorry, Jungkook. I know you want to go back out on your mission and finish the job, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that. Now-" before he could finish his sentence, an unfamiliar male ran in, with a shocked look.

"Jin! Can you come here to the meeting area? We just got word of some news." Jin pivoted on his heel. "Really? Now? Can it not wait?" He tilted his head.

The other male shook his head. "Trust me, sir. You're gonna wanna hear this." Jin sighed, puffing out his cheeks.   
"Alright. Alright. I know how these meetings usually go." He turns back to face you two and smiles. "Excuse me, I am wanted somewhere else. You sit tight and chat for a bit. I should be back in an hour or so. Please play nicely." He waved and left the infirmary once more, but alongside the other man that was in here. Seconds after he left, Jungkook faced you and asked you something that was completely out of left field and that boggled your mind.

"Wanna bail out of here and come with me on a mission?" He smirked. That didn't sound good. Is he trying to get us into trouble?

**What is your answer?**

_**•1. Say yes, leave with him.** _

_**•2. Say no, you can't leave.** _

_**•3. Ignore him.** _

 

**[END: SEASON 2 CHAPTER 6]**


	7. Zela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown was scary to you. It always has been. But now that you are by Jungkook's side, things have taken a deadly turn. Now you are both faced with a dangerous con-Woman. Zela. What exactly does she have in store for you? And why does Jungkook want her dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to become interesting. More danger. Extra intensity!!

_**•Based on the previous chapter, you have chosen to go with him, despite being told to stay there and not move.**_

 

_This has a Medium consequence._

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
You didn't think much about it. You had your answer right away. Even though this was clearly the worst decision you could ever make, you go through with it anyways to fuel your dare devil side.   
"Sure, I'll go. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble." You say to tease him. But he just rolled his eyes and hopped off his bed. "Yeah. Well, I'm glad you aren't a wuss." He smirked at me, picking up what looks to be his bag, flinging it over his shoulder. You glared at him, choosing not to comment on his rude insult.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
Thankfully, he successfully lead both of you out of the hideout without being detected, or running into Jin on the way out. _You don't know how that worked. Perhaps this guy is magical, or something._

You get out of the gate, taking off down the road. You let him take charge, not really asking him anything since he knew what he was doing. Well... so you hoped.  
You made your way through several neighborhoods, and into a part of the town that looked nice and that you were familiar with. As you went fuether, he lead you to what seems to be a massive construction site. A large metal infrastructure. You looked up at its height in awe, mulling in your mind what it could be. "Jungkook, why are we here?" You decided to take your chance and ask. "Is this where your mission was or something?" He walked by you, getting in front as he dug out a handgun from his bag.

"Yeah, something like that. Just stay back behind me and everything will go smoothly. That bitch is hiding out here." You raise your brows as you follow behind him, going inside the building.   
"You mean the... Person you're looking for is a Female?" You ask quietly. He nodded, cocking the gun and walking slowly, finger up to his lips to silence you. "Yes, now keep quiet. I need to concentrate." You nod, not wanting to impede his concentration.

As you go deeper inside, you move through various rooms, cut offs, dead ends. But you do your best to keep up with your wounded leg. It was a pain for you, knowing how much you slowed down this entire process. Although, you tried your hardest. You weren't going to let this stop you.  
While you were both focused on something else and not paying attention, you you were snatched up out of nowhere by someone. You coughed as an arm wrapped around your neck. You didn't even hear them approach.

"ACK!" You whimper out. Your breath had been slightly hindered. Jungkook immediately points his gun at the assailant; His finger on the trigger. He knew exactly who it was. "Let her go, Zela!" He snarled.

_Too late._

You were dragged away quicker than Jungkook could react. You screamed out, and he ran after you. He shot off a couple rounds, despite you being in the attacker's arms.

"Shit!"

A loud, booming Female laughter could be heard as it echoed against the walls. You realized you were in the hands of Jungkook's target. The one who had poisoned him. Tears flowed to your eyes as you clawed and tugged at her arm, but her hold wouldn't budge. You were dragged further and further away from Jungkook's line of sight. All the way into an elevator and up 5 floors. Jungkook's retreating voice vanished as the distance grew longer. You were thrown down onto the cold, cement floor  as the woman entered inside a closed off, hidden room. You groaned out, then slowly began to get up on your hands and knees. You were scared. You trembled head to toe.

"What the fuck is your problem, lady?" The woman cackled. "Shut up, you are not going to get in the way of my plans to play with him." You roll your eyes. "Oh, what a surprise. A cliche line, from a cliche bad guy." You sit up, glaring up at her. But perhaps that was a bad thing to say because the next thing you know, you were kicked in the ribs, causing your body to be shoved away like a toss pillow. You cry out as tears flow down your cheeks. You crumple to the cold hard ground in pain. She didn't give you a break to rest from that before she walked over and yanked you up by your hair, dragging you kicking and screaming to a tattered chair, and proceeded to tie you down to it.

Compared to what you have previously went through, this particular pridicament frightened you the most. Part of you wished you had never left your apartment. Going back home sounded better and better.

"Listen here, you little wench. I don't know why you're involved with them, but whatever it is, just know that I don't give a shit." She whispered harshly in your ear. You decided to stay quiet. Talking back to her any further wouldn't do you any good. So you ignore her. She didn't like that, though. She kept a hold on your hair and scaled your body with her eyes as they land on your injured leg. Her lips curved into a devilish smile.

"Oh, you've got yourself an injury, huh? That's a shame." As she said that, she reached her arm down to rip off your bandage, pressing a barrel of a gun to your recently treated leg wound. You let out a scream of agony. All she did was laugh.   
"Yes! Scream. Scream for me more! Jungkook isn't coming for you. He can't hear you!" Her words gave you an idea. This was the only way he could find where you were. You decided to take advantage of that, despite how painful it will be. You had to lead him to you, without her knowing. If the pain and agony you suffer would help him get his target, that you'd happily endure more of this. It was the only solution to ensure your safety.

"Wow, your life is really sad, isn't it? You're just mad that no one wants to love a crazy psycho bitch like you!" You spat. You struck a chord with her. It angered her. Insulting her made her dig the barrel in deeper, causing the wound to open and bleed all over again. You screamed even louder, letting it reverberate around the room. You prolonged it for as long as you could. It worked because the next thing you know, Jungkook busted the doors in, guns blazing. It took the woman by surprise. She attempted to use you as a shield. Jungkook made eye contact with you, still focusing his weapons on her.

"Y/N, do you trust me?" You didn't really know how to respond to that. Yeah, he was kind of a jerk, but does that mean that he doesn't deserve any respect? You nod your head, deciding that it was the only option you had. "Yes, I trust you."  
With that, he smiled and turned back to her.

"Time to die, bitch." She smirked at him, not taking him seriously. "That's funny. Do you really want to risk accidentally shooting your little girlfriend here? You can't do anything. You're a pussy, Jeon. You can't even do something simple like--"

A bullet sounded off, cutting off the conversation as Zela's lifeless body hit the floor with a thud. You gasped, freezing in place. You couldn't move. He looked at the body on the floor.   
"She's not my girlfriend." You just stared at his words. Your cheeks blushed and for some reason, you felt a pang of jealousy. _But why?_

After that, Jungkook instantly ran over to you, cutting you from the chair and picking you up in his arms. You blush harder, reluctantly wrapping your arms around him.   
"W-what are you doing? I can walk." You grumble frustratingly. He scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm doing this because you obviously can't walk with your injury. Don't... make it weird."   
You flash a knowing smile. "Don't act like you aren't warming up to me!" You tease him, giggling. He just laughed mockingly. "In your dreams."

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
Back at the hideout now, Jungkook brings you inside. He walked you all the way back to the base. And that gained a very hefty scolding from Jin and the other leaders there. You were taken to another medical room, while Jungkook was pulled into an important, meeting room. You didn't know what happened. You wish you could hear what they were saying. But you know it wasn't good. You were forced to stay in this new room over night to get your leg treated once more. But this time around, it required stitches.

**After arriving, you find out that in the three hours you were out with Jungkook, Yoongi had come and gone again. You missed your opportunity to talk to him.**

 

**What do you do now?**

_**•1. Sleep** _

_**•2. Call for Jin.** _

 

 

**[END: Season 2 Chapter 7]**


	8. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Zela against orders, Jungkook is now facing some hard time. Now everything is on lockdown and Jungkook's job is on the line. It's up to you to stand up against them and set it straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: This story may contain graphic language and graphic action. Strong caution is advised.]

_**•Based on the previous chapter, You voted to call for Jin. This has a good outcome.** _

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
Whether or not you think that might help, you were in an entirely different room, on the opposite side of the house. On top of that, you knew Jin was also in a meeting with Jungkook. You don't know how long it would be, and you also didn't know who you could grab to tell them that you wanted him, either.

So you just sat there by yourself and glanced around the room. There were a couple of other people in here, but it seemed as though they were sleeping. You didn't have the heart to bother them. In turn, you did the one thing that you weren't supposed to do. Get up, and move around.

As you stood up, the wound throbbed slightly, but nothing you couldn't handle. You survey some plants on one side of the room, touching their leaves as you tried to make out what they were. After that, you opened the curtains of a nearby window to peer out into the world. The whole area was covered by tall, enclosed bushes, and a large privacy fence. It was very curious. But you suppose this sort of job, would require a certain level of security. One thing you couldn't wrap your mind around, was what exactly they do.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" A soft voice called out from behind you, breaking your thoughts. You whipped around to see who it was, and sure enough, it was the man you were looking for.

"Jin?"

He smiled, walking over to you, holding a file with papers sticking out of it. "You were getting bored, right?" You nodded. He sighed out. "I suppose that makes sense. It is quite troublesome to lay in one spot for long."

"Where is Jungkook? Is he in a lot of trouble?" You ask him. When you do, his smile fades into a firm line, not showing a lot of emotion. "Jungkook is... our more rebellious member on this team. He has always been a bit, um... defiant." He rubbed the back of his head. "But don't worry, I took care of it."

"Where is he? Can I see him?" You pestered him a little, wanting to get a bit more info out of him. He clutched the file against his chest. "He's in his room. I stripped him of his duties for a while. He will no longer be on missions any time soon, so he's a bit upset. As predicted. But that's what you get when you fail to follow a direcr order."  
You frown. You didn't think that what he did, was right. Stripping him of his job? You know he disobeyed them, and snuck out when he wasn't supposed to, but was it so bad that it warranted him being stripped of his duties? No. You had to do something about this.

"That's not right! You can't do that! What's wrong with you?!" Without saying much else, or even thinking, you dashed passed Jin and ran for the door.   
"Y/N! Where are you going?" You had the door wide open.

"I'm going to go talk to him!" Jin shook his head, taking a few steps towards you. "No, you need to stay here. You are injured. Besides, there's no point in seeing him. He will just turn you away." You didn't want to hear him anymore so you fled the room as Jin continued to call after you. You ran down the corridor, passed a few other people you didn't recognize. You didn't really know where you were going, but you didn't care. You had to keep running.

You could hear the door of the room you just ran out of, open. It was probably Jin trying to come after you, or something. As you run into what looked like a main room, you grab someone by the arm, pulling them close to you. They looked angry, but you ignored their apparent disgust.

"Where is Jungkook's room?" You practically yell, absolutely breathless. The man looked at you sourly. "Um, 3rd floor. Room 32." You wave at him and dashed off, going up the stairs to find his room. After a lot of running, you eventually find it. You don't even bother with knocking. You just bust inside, letting the door swing wide open. It was so loud and sudden that he jumped up to his feet, staring at you.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room? How did you even climb up all those stairs with your leg? And how the hell did you know where my room was, anyway?" He shook his head.

You shrug your shoulders, not obligated to answer that. "There's no time for that! Listen, Jin told me what happened." You stand in front of him. Jungkook rolled his eyes, sighing. "I know you were kicked off of missions and are no longer able to leave. That's messed up what Jin did. I think that's wrong." His face twisted into a grimace, like he was angry.

"Yeah, he did. But what can I do? I was the one out of line. I deserve it." He pulled his arms away from you, looking away.

"Look, you may have messed up, made a mistake, but saving me, wasn't. You're human, after all. You're allowed to make mistakes. That's no reason for them to strip you of your job!" He scoffed, folding his arms. "True. I really hate Jin and being here. But I'm under contract. I have to listen to him, since he's the leader here."

"Then let's leave. Escape. Leave this place, and go somewhere else." Your sudden suggestion left Jungkook with a surprised expression. "What? Are you crazy?" He said sharply. "Look, I know it's drastic, especially coming from someone that is an outsider, but you are being wrongfully punished for this. Let's escape, again. You don't deserve to stay with people who do you wrong!" You plead, gripping his arms. He looked at you, and then at the door. "Yeah, but I don't have my weapons. I had to give them up. Besides, if we leave, we will just be hunted down." You try one last time to win him over. "It will be better than staying in a place that won't let you grow." He looked at you, and smiled weakly. He was finally warming up to the idea of bolting out of here.

"Hm. I guess you're onto something there. Okay, let's go." He grabbed a couple items that he owned, then grabbed your hand, and exited his room to go out into the hall. However, as you began running, you notice that on the opposite end of the hallway, Jin was strolling down the hall with two other people at his side, holding guns. You immediately halted, surprised at how fast they were to catch on. "Shit!" Jungkook cursed out the moment he laid his eyes on the obstacles before him. Jin smiled at you both.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Your heart pounded, starting to feel sick. He wouldn't order them to shoot you, would he? Not after the fact that he medically treated you... **TWICE**.

Jungkook stepped back slowly, not letting you go. "W-we were just, um going for a walk." Jin tilted his head to the side. "You weren't planning on leaving, were you?" He smiled. His suspicions were correct. You realized Jin had gone to get some backup after you ran out of the room. He knew you were up to something. "Y/N, let's go!" He grabbed your hand once more and went back to his room. The guards behind lifted their guns at you, but Jin ordered them to stop "No! Don't shoot. Just go apprehend them!" You didn't stick around to find out what they'd do, you shut the door behind you, locking it once you were inside. Jungkook quickly ran to his window, lifting up the first part glass window. But he clumsily fumbled with the locks of the screen door on the outside part. It seemed to be stuck.

"Shit shit shit! Open up!" He growled out loud. The anger building up inside of him as the desperation to escape, only grew. Suddenly you could hear banging on the door. "Open up, Jungkook! We just want to talk!" You were scared, not knowing what to do now. You reverted back to the weak, shy person you were a day ago.

"J-jungkook, hurry. They're g-gonna bust down the door!" You ran to his side to help him.

"I know! Just, shut your mouth and help me!" He snarled. You nod and help him with the locks, lifting the last part of the window keeping you from your freedom. At the same time, the guards busted down the door, with Jin right behind.   
"Jungkook, please don't go anywhere. We can talk about this." Jungkook turned back to the older man and gave him a sickly happy grin. It made you shiver. "Take your orders, and stick them up your fucking ass." Then, he picked you up with one arm and pushed you out of the window and frantically tried climbing out after you. Jungkook just barely missed the hand of one of the armed men, reaching out to grab him. "Jungkook, please!" Jin yelled out.

He grabbed you by the waist and looked into your eyes. "Do you trust me, Y/N?" You blinked, giving him a blank stare.   
"Jungkook, why do you keep asking me that question?" He shook you. "Y/N! Answer the damn question! Do you trust me!?" You flinch at his raised voice.

"YES!"

He grinned, jumping off the roof with you in his arms. "Good! Let's go!" You screamed out some profanities as you two soared down toward the ground. You hold onto him for dear life, thinking you were about to splat onto pavement but instead, you land in water.

  
_**"JUNGKOOK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
Up above, Jin cursed out and turned to the men he was with. One spoke up, while looking at the leader of this hideout. "What do we do now, Jin?" Jin sighed sadly, rubbing his face. "I didn't want to resort to this, but I guess we will have to send our best man on the team, to capture them." One of the people with him, raised his eyebrows.

"Sir? But wasn't he badly injured?" Jin weakly smiled. "Yes, but he gets the job done. Regardless of how messy it is." He nodded his head a few times, looking at the folder in his arms. It had Jungkook's name printed on the front.

"Kilik, go call Yoongi. Tell him he's got the rogue youngest and an accomplice to catch. Chase, you go and prepare the meeting room for an emergency assembly." The first man bowed.

"Yes, Jin."   
After receiving their orders, they turn and leave.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
Down in the pool below, you both quickly climb out. You had half a mind to slap him for almost making your soul leave your body. "What do we do now?" You pant heavily, pushing wet hair out of your face, ignoring the people staring at you who were in the pool. Shouts emitted from all around, signaling that the news was spreading fast. Jungkook snatched you by the wrist. "Let's get the fuck out of here! I know a place to hide out at!"

**What is your call? Go with Jungkook wherever he wants to go? Or do you suggest an alternative?**

_**•1. Follow Jungkook** _

_**•2. Suggest going to your place.** _

 

**[END: SEASON 2 CHAPTER 8]**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run and completely exhausted, Jungkook takes you back to his hidden house. No one knows the location of it aside from him. A perfect place to take refuge and think up a plan. But just how long will you hold onto that tranquility?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the decision? What would YOU do?

_**•Based on the previous chapter, You have chosen to leave with Jungkook, trusting him enough to let him take you to the place he had in mind. This has a good consequence.** _

 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

  
You were unsure. Having to think of something so quick, made you feel overwhelmed. _'Boy can I escape just at least one day without having to make a decision? Can it just not be on me,_ ** _ONE_** _time?_

**Guess not.**

"Okay, I'll go with you." You say weakly. You weren't exactly thrilled to go with wherever he had in mind, but did you really have a choice? Was there any other path you could take that was any better than the one you are already on? Has he not proven himself to you, time and time again?

He seemed happy about your acceptance. He smirked. "Good, because I was going to drag you with me whether you agreed or not. Now, let's get the fuck out of here!" He grabbed your arm and pulled you quickly behind him, ignoring the people that stared at you as well as the boisterous and constant shouts coming from agents yelling, and making their way over to you.

With great success, you guys are able to escape from the estate without any unnecessary conflict arising. A job well done.

It required little effort to shake them off. You kept running, following Jungkook wherever he went. Going from neighborhood to neighborhood, down various streets, behind houses, through long alleyways, all the way through downtown. You did your best keeping up with his pace. He knew you were still hurt, so he stopped a few times to let you rest and catch your breath.

"You alright, Y/N?" He asked gently. You smiled at him. You felt awful, but you didn't want to slow him down. You didn't want to bother him with the truth. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's keep going." He nodded and started walking down the dark road as you follow him. Keeping the pained expressions to yourself.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
As time went on, you happened upon a couple houses in the middle of nowhere. A small grouping of houses set off from the rest of the town. It was surrounded by thick trees, flora, and a tall fence. It was a beautiful sight.

"This is your place?" You ask Jungkook as you looked around the area. "Yeah it is. Let's go inside." He replies as he digs in his bag for the key. Finding it, he walks up the steps to a light blue, 2-story house. He inserts the lock and enters it, and you follow behind him. He shuts the door and locks it. "We need to secure the house a bit before we do anything else. Get it to an appropriate level of protection." He said as he tossed his things to the floor, going around to check the windows and doors. You nodded. After he walked away to begin the work on the house, you take a moment look down at yourself. You were soaked and looked pretty awful. You were freezing, but didn't want to bother him with your problems. Jungkook didn't seem like the type to appreciate complainers. Instead of blabbing your sob story, you go to his side and help him.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
After finishing up with boosting the security and tightness of the hideout, he allowed you to borrow some extra clothes of his, giving you the upstairs bathroom. It made you feel a bit shy and embarrassed, due to being on the presence of someone who pretty much kills people for money. But hey, his sense of humor was good company. You thanked him and hurried off to the bathroom to get changed. You ended up wearing a baggy shirt and some sweatpants. Not practical, but highly comfortable!

You came back down to Jungkook having a quick dinner cooked and tea on the table. You were pleasantly surprised by his hosting skills. You smile, jogging over to the kitchen. "Hey, that smells good. You can shoot people AND cook, huh? You're a keeper." You tease. He just looked at you and laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not really doing this for you. I'm doing it for me, so I don't have to clean up an unnecessary casualty off my living room floor." He joked, stirring the eggs and potatoes that were in his skillet. You slap his arm. "Rude!" He let out a hilarious cackle. His laugh was contagious. The rest of the evening seemed to go well. You had no altercations, nor obstacles to deal with that came bumping in the night. On top of that, it seemed as though no one followed you out of the city and to the safehouse. Now you were both sitting in the living room, on the couch. You were getting tired, feeling faint.

**What do you want to do?**

_**•1. Get some sleep. Rest your leg.** _

_**•2. Stay up and talk to Jungkook.** _

_**•3. Go outside?** _

_**•4 Explore the house.** _

 

**[END: SEASON 2 CHAPTER 9]**


	10. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 2: FINALE.
> 
> Stakes are high as Yoongi has been sent to retrieve Jungkook. You are caught in the crossfire and have no idea what to do. Will this battle end peacefully? Or will it end in bloodshed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: This story may contain graphic language and graphic action. Strong caution is advised.]

_**•Based on the last chapter, you have chosen to stay up with Jungkook, instead of going to bed and resting up your energy.** _

 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
You lay back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling, recalling all of the events in your mind that you had gone through in the past. You had so many questions, but you didn't know if Jungkook was the right one to ask about all of this. You didn't even know where to start. It was loud and hectic inside your brain. You bite your nails from being sucked into your deep dive. Through all of the thinking into your psyche, Jungkook's voice suddenly broke you out of your toxic mindset. It brought you back to reality. You guess he had sensed you were tense. "Aren't you tired?" He said softly.

You look at him and shake your head. "I don't think I could sleep with all of the things running through my mind." You say sadly. He folds his arms across his chest and leans back against the couch, thinking for a second before speaking. "Makes sense." He nodded.

"Y-yeah... Thank you." You say under your breath. He stared at you, confused. "For what? Why are you thanking me?" He laughed, scratching his temple. "Well, for everything you've done f-for me so far." You look down at your lap, fumbling with your fingers. There was a moment of silence that hung in the air after you said that. You expected an immediate response, but to no avail. It lasted a little longer before he finally opened his mouth.   
"I mean, um... You're welcome. It's, uh- Really nothing." He cleared his throat while readjusting himself in his seat. You cracked a smile.

_'He's clearly uncomfortable with giving compliments to other people. How cute.'_

"Still, I appreciate it. It's... M-more than anyone has ever done for me."  
He looked at you with a soft gaze. He focused on your words. "What do you mean? Why's that?" He tilted his head. You immediate look away, instantly reminded of the awful fight you had with your now ex, before you ran out of your apartment to go on a walk and clear your head. You visibly cringe as you recall the harsh words.

"Uh... Nothing." You clear your throat, lying. You didn't want to spill your guts to someone who is practically a stranger. It wouldn't sit well with you. He narrowed his eyes at you. "Y/N, are you sure you have nothing to tell me?"   
You shook your head. "Nope. I'm sure. I'd rather not bother you with it."

He only sighed, sitting back against the couch. He respected your wishes.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

  
_You two stay up talking for a few hours, about what happened, about what he does, and other pressing topics. You end up taking the bedroom upstairs. You sleep comfortably for the next few hours. Nothing suspicious, or life threatening happens to you two. The night goes by smoothly. Which was a definite plus._

The next day, you guys get up and get dressed. Since your clothes have been washed and dried, you put those back on, making sure to be wary of the wound on your leg. You start to gather your things. But one thing popped into your mind as Jungkook and you were preparing to leave. You didn't have Yoongi's gun on you anymore. Between arriving at Silverhawk, and coming here, you had no clue where the weapon went.

"Hmm... that's strange."

Jungkook looks at you curiously as he secured his bag on his shoulder. "What is?" You wave him off, deciding it would be best not to tell him.   
"Nothing, just something I was thinking of." He just narrowed his eyes at you, but didn't say anything further. He walked to the door and opened it. "Whatever you say. Let's go. We've got to meet J-hope." You run to the door, leaving the house after him.

"Who is J-hope?" You ask curiously. "Someone we can trust."

You nod and stay quiet, not asking anything else. But as Jungkook locks up the house, shots were being fired and he ducks down behind the railing of the porch, pulling you with him. "What the fuck?!" He growled out, searching around the area for the location of the gunshots. "This place is secure! No one is supposed to know where this is!"

Your heart pounded in your chest, mulling over the dozens of ways your life could end at this moment. You literally felt like a cat who was on its last life. You clung to the rail like a scared, useless person. You felt so out of place. "W-who is shooting at us?" You harshly whisper to Jungkook. He growls.

"I wish I knew. Come on, we're gonna make a run for it. Straight down that hill. We keep going, no matter what. Got it?" You nod your head. You didn't want to refuse and make him mad. "Got it."

Jungkook runs out while holding your hand, pulling out a gun he had hidden in his house. You flew out of the safety of the rail, off the porch and out into the open. More gunshots were fired towards your location. Someone came out of hiding. That person was someone who neither of you were expecting. It made your heart drop, and your chest hurt. A knot instantly formed at the bottom of your stomach. "Y-yoongi?" You whimper out. He smiled at you, then turned his attention at Jungkook. "Long time no see, Jungkook. Sorry that I had to come here in this way, but I've got a job." He shrugged.

"Yoongi, please. Just let us go. You don't have to do this." Jungkook said calmly, his weapon trained on Yoongi's person and vice versa. Yoongi held his gun firmly in his, taking a step forward. "You know I can't do that, Jungkook. I have an order. Just put down your weapon, and this won't be a bloodbath."

Jungkook just simply smirked. "Sorry, Yoongi. You know I can't do that." Yoongi's expression darkened, no longer the man who either of you thought he was. "Then I guess I will just have to take you by force." He smiled, cocking his gun to get ready to fire off another round. Jungkook jumped in front of you to shield you.

"Y/N is innocent. Please... At least let her go. You only need me, right?" Yoongi's attention turned to you, watching the expression you exhumed on your face. "Hm. Sure. I can do that. I'll just tell Jin that she wasn't here. It really is only you, they want. Although, Jin specifically ordered me to bring both of you back."

Jungkook's face softened, feeling relieved after Yoongi said he would release you without harm. "Good... That's good to know." Without thinking, or giving you a warning, he grabbed you and aggressively pushed you towards the hill. You gasped, stumbling forward.

"Jungkook! What the hell!?" You quickly turn to face the two gunmen in front of you. Jungkook spoke to you without looking at you. "Get your ass down that hill, Y/N or I will fucking push you. Go!" You shake your head, running back to go to his side again.

"No, I won't leave you!"

In a split second, Jungkook shot at the ground at your feet, making you jump back, screaming.

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! RUN!"**

He demanded. You whimper, your heart pounding hard. You felt betrayed. Scared that he would even point that weapon at you. You know you had to move, but you didn't want to leave. But you had no choice. As tears spilled down your face, you descended the hill slowly, every so often you looked back to the other men. But as you arrived at the bottom, a hand went over your mouth and you were dragged away. You tried screaming for help, but the sound was muffled. No one was paying attention to you being dragged off. Soon after, gunshots sounded. A fight had broke out.

**[END: SEASON 2]**

**Author's Note:**

> **Please take note: (This story was originally a poll story. It is being converted into a full fan fiction, per my viewer's request. It is not a new story, nor a new concept.)


End file.
